Just Stay With Me
by kasaneneko
Summary: Iván and Alfred are spokes people of Russia and America, severally. The day they met in a conference about the crisis both lives changed. How will this unusual pair result to be? Politics. M. Possible M-preg. Possible BDSM, but also sweet moments. Possible gore. Yaoi, that means boyxboy! Don't like it? Don't read it! . Vodka on the inside . Act: Chapter 1. Incomplete.
1. A start

He woke up, at least, half an hour left to go to the conference building where he was working. He rubbed his naked legs, trying to heat them... Everyday, while he was asleep, something happened with his clothing. It could disappear, appear on the top of the lamp... Sometimes being hyper represents some inconveniences while sleeping.

In front of the wardrobe, he carefully choosed a pair of thin black pants and a T-shirt with the drawing of a shirt and a tie impressed on it, casual and elegant at the same time. He smirked, and dressed up, putting some black shoes and his beloved bomber jacket. After some more minutes, he settled all his purchases in the correct way, brushed thoroughly his hair and washed his face. He was ready to go.

.-.-.-.#Some Minutes Later#.-.-.-.

He sat in front of a USA flag with his name written on it. Today was the turn to talk about a topic that was driving mad the world-wide: The crisis. He looked up and met with the face of that Spaniard... hmm... Yeah, he was called Antonio. He showed up the first time ago three months, when Spain seemed likely to increase his income statement, something that come up with the displeased faced of the Catalans that were against such a govern and some days ago decided to do a human chain for become independent. Surely, if Spain were a person, he would be very sad and disappointed. The American stepped in front of him and they both shaked hands.

**-Are you having on here a nice time on here? The weather is perfect!-**He grinned, looking at the tanned man.

**-Not at all... I'm here with the mission of asking loans for my place... You know... We are really in a bad situation...-**He pouted, sadly. The American didn't even doubted before hugging him tenderly, like if he was a child. Between his arms, Antonio cried profusely but...

All he felt in that moment was a hit in his head. He stopped hugging Antonio, passing the hand through his beat zone.

**-That hurt~! **

**-Sorry, bastard. You'll have to go search another crush. This is mine-**

**-Lovino!-**Antonio hugged him tightly in surprise.-** Long time no see you!**

**-If you're really that bad I can do something...**-Antonio's smile got wider.-** Don't get the wrong idea! I'm doing this for my own sake, to make up stronger the relationships that our countries have...**

The Spaniard smirked at his excuses. That Italian could be a lovey-dovey sometimes... At this point, Alfred had enough of this romantic scene and headed back to his seat after excusing himself... They waved him back like _whatever_ and kept on talking. He looked surprised at his clock, _When will that Russian idiot show up on here so we can begin with the conference?_, the long waiting was creeping up the shit of his nerves, and the other spokes people were going their own way, fixing some papers, filling others and that was what he began to do... But when he opened his carpet, full of aliens' pictures on the outsiders, a very attractive, silver blondie, too-pale-for-be-sane skin, amethyst eyed, tall and huge man pushed the door and came in. _I have never seen him before, probably like the polite hero I am I should ask him for a while before the conference starts._ So, he approached him with a strong handshake decorated with the huge grin in his face.

**-Priviet... Young American boy.-**Greeted the slave.- **My name is Iván... In this conference I represent Russia.**

**-How did you guessed that...?-**Iván pointed at the table covered by the American flag where quiet a minute ago Alfred was sat.- **All...right~. My name is Alfred but I think you now that-**Iván nodded. He swallowed.- **New on here? **

**-In this job, not at all, but I had succeed in my prior mission, so I got a promotion and here I am. And... Shall we talk later on a cafeteria? Now it's time for us to begin with the conference.**

Alfred nodded and with a quick good-bye he sat on his seat.

.-.-.-.#A couple of hours later#.-.-.-.

_It was soooo boring!_, he yawned, demonstrating it. The Russian boy from before approached him and they both got in a cafeteria.

**-WHAT?! THERE AREN'T ANY KIND OF CHOCOLATE PLUS VANILLE RELAXING CUPS OF-**

**-Nyet, Alfred, there aren't. Haha~-**Iván was having a great time, laughing like if it there won't be a tomorrow, thanks to the obnoxious American. That boy truly demonstrated that at work he was a different person. Responsible at work, the opposite outdoors. Iván liked that. It was as funny as weird, like if there were two people in front of him. He grinned and stirred Alfred's hair.-**C'mon, drink some alcohol! We had an awful time in doors, we should have the right to take the things easier now that we are free!**

**-YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAITER BRING ME A WHISKY STUFFED COKE-COLA!**

**-Emmm... Alfred...**

**-What?**

**-You asked for a Coke can stuffed of whisky.-**He chuckled.- **I think you meant by that ripple...**

**-Whatever! He surely understood! He better did!**

.-.-.-.#Five ripples and a vodka bottle later#.-.-.-.

-**Hip! The life- hip! Surely sucks... I have to work hard on speeches, papers, confidences... And everybody hate me. Life is a shit ruled by money and idiots...- **He swallowed in a long sip the rest of the vase. He rested his head between his arms.- **I want you to fuck me hard-**

**-Excuse me? What did you just say?**-Iván was shocked at this weird confession.

The American just giggled and stepped in front of him. His hand was sliding up and down the Russian's groin.

**-Wanna you to give this bad boy what he deserves... Hip!**

**-I won't take advantage of your current situation...**

**-Then I will do it for you!**

**-Huh?!**

* * *

**_Hi, guys! What's up? Leki on here! I only wanted to excuse myself. ^^U I'm sorry for doing this short of a chapter... But I promess I'll do the others longer! It's just that these days I seemed overwhelmed. My holidays end up in two days and I'll enter for my first time in a preparatory for the university (AKA Bachillerato for Spanish speakers) and I'll do the most difficult one: Arts! So please, review me! Cheer me up pleeeaseee!_  
**

**_Also, pm-me if you notice I had some lack of grammar. English is not my first language sorry._**

**_OOOOPS! I forgot to tell you! I'm looking for some German language partner. If you're German or you can speak German and want me to practise your Spanish pm me! The same for French speakers! I know nuts about both languages, but anyway I wanna practise them! _**

**_See you on my next chapter! _**


	2. A medium

The Russian eyes got wider while the American got close to him.

**-C'mon! Be honest! You do want it too~!-** He insisted, with a lick on Iván's cheek.-** Take maaah~!**

Alfred bound him in a very tight hug, that caught the other by poor thing sighed and tried to set himself free from the American's arms.

**-Hey... You're committing a crime... You might go to prison if someone has the courage enough of picking the phone and make a call to the cops!**

**-Emh?**-He didn't grant and looked up at the tall man in front of him.

**-Didn't you know it? The homosexual acts are prohibited! You're lucky that everyone on here is drunk enough to not notice us and our illegal acts!**

**-W-what? You're saying such weird things... **

**-Weird?! It's a crime like another one! Stupid, yes but a crime after all!**

The waiter approached Iván and whispered him, for him to not being ashamed.

-**Sir, you're disturbing the people... You probably drank a way too much... -**He looked at his vodka bottle... Empty.-** I would be glad if you both take your way home, nobody should care about the words of a guy that when drank he says such stupid and antique things.**

The Russian nodded, understanding anything at all. He grabbed the American's arm and with delicacy in whispers asked him his way home. Alfred smirked and lead their way home.

.-.-.-.#Some silence moments later#.-.-.-.

They were in front of Alfred's house. Iván ended up opening the door and passing in the drunk guy.

**-You won't come in?-** Alfred asked, confused while leaning his weight in a side which had a mainstray.-** I've enjoyed your company the way home for something, don't you think so? Or did you regret anything?-** He arched an eyebrow, seeing that dude in front of him didn't say a word. He sighed and calmly began to close the door.

**-W-will I see you tomorrow?-**It was his response, blocking the door with the left foot.

-**Dunno.**

**-Alright...-**His arms envolved the nape.- **Here's my number. Call me tomorrow morning, when the hangover passed completely. See you... -**He leaned, kissing Alfred's cheek.

Alfred, flustered, crouched, leaning against the door when it was closed, shocked by the cold actions of the Russian man.

.-.-.-.#After a sleepless night, drinking everything he could get in his hands#.-.-.-.

Somehow, he wake up in the garden like a rose... Painted in red and buried up to the half. He didn't waste his time wondering how he got there and took a cup of coffee with milk in the kitchen when showered and dressed up. That remembered him how angry Antonio was with his boss... Ana Botella, who said in the middle of an international conference: "Pleaze, bring me a relaxing cup of café con leche!"

He laughed in front of that amusing though when the door was knocked firmly.

-**ALFRED! STUPID! OPEN ME! -**The one standing out of the house yelled, between some unundertandable curses at all.

-**Comeeeehng...**-The American moved from the kitchen to the hall, holding his head, and opened.-**Oh! It's Arthur!**

**-Yeah, it's me. We had to talk about... That smell... You have some splotches of red paint in your face- Wait, oh my god, YOU DRUNK LAST NIGHT EVEN KNOWING I WAS COMING HERE TO TALK TO YOU! That's not nice. You could invite me at least.-**He pouted, angrily.- **FUCKING BRAT! **

**-Hey... Hey... Calm down... My head hurts...-**He passed the points of his fingers through his temples.

That sentence costed him a smack in the top os his head.

-**What was that...?!**

- **I'm shocked you have the nuts enough to complain after drinking even the puddles! You deserve this you bloody brat!**

**-Okay...-**He showed his cutest face to the English spokesperson.- **I though I hadn't anything to do today really... **

**-Do that means you forgot you had a discussion with me?! Well then. I like you, so I won't tell your boss anything about it. But tomorrow I'm here again!-** Arthur dissapeared through the door, leaving him in a stupor state, wondering what was just happened.

The coffee thing didn't work at all and again, Morpheo extended his arms towards him while he was watching the TV.

.-.-.-.#Until the 2 p.m.#.-.-.-.

Some weak hands were shaking him, trying to get his attention, because they had to clean aaaaaaall the disorder Alfred left in the kitchen. After some more tries, they gave up with a sight, and headed to the messy kitchen, wondering how they will do it in a silence way, so the American couldn't get up.

But for once, he thought about to be a little bit naughty and pressed the vacuum's on button, which began to run and with some loud strange sounds, the house began to vibrate. Alfred woke up suddenly, looking at everywhere, scared, until he saw Toris, that Lithuanian boy he met in the Spanish Inem and brought him there, because he felt head over heels from him and the American wanted to, at least, have Toris working by his side so he could get a chance. A week later he discovered that him had a boyfriend already, someone a little womanished that was his boyhood friend, as well as his first boyfriend...

He sighed, remembering that shamefull moment and got up. He checked that his head wasn't hurting anymore and looked for the number the Russian gave him in his bomber jacket. He tallied that bunch of numbers in his cell phone and waited for an answer.

**-R-** Began a formal voice at the other side of the cord

-**HELLO! HEY, COMIE, HOW ARE YOU?- **Cut the young man, profusely.

**I'm looking for a BetaReader guys! If your interested in this smut crap of mine, there *Pointing at my user name* you can mpme! YEAH! Also, there I have some stuffed pets with candies, vodka, hamburgers and tomatoes... So, yeah, go check them! **

**I couldn't help, but view that actually, ANYONE OF YOU REVIEWED! Anyway, I thank you everyone for reading this, following it and favouriteing it- THAT KIND OF STUFF MAKE ME SMILE! Come on, tads, review me this time~.**

**AAAAALSO, I forgot last time to tell you that the AWESOMEST anime serie in the world(literally) A-K-A Hetalia was made by Hiramuya Hidekaz, buuut this fanfic is TOTALLY mine :3~ **

**ANOTHER THING! (Sorry, I'm a really talkative piece of-) I'm looking for someone who could pass me some Hetalia episodes in English. PLEASE I NEED THEM I SWEAR-. **

**THAAAAAT WAS ALL. SEE YOU GUYS-(Love you all).**


End file.
